Retractable locking assemblies for securing equipment such as ski poles, skis, and the like are well known. Thus, by way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,762 of Catherine M. Vanderweghe discloses a locking assembly external to, and mounted on, a portable or riding device.
The locking assembly described in the Vanderweghe patent is less than ideal. In the first place, it is rather cumbersome to use, requiring locking structure on each of two separate ski poles. Furthermore, because it involves the digital manipulation of several small parts, such as a rewind button 14 and a retractable cover 16, it is often difficult to manipulate by one whose fingers are numbed.
To the best of applicants' knowledge, no one in the prior art has provided a snowboard assembly comprised of a locking device which easy to use, relatively durable and reliable, and attractive.